


Corresponding Shapes

by Rudy_Wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Master/Servant, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudy_Wolf/pseuds/Rudy_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are the number one pet in the world! And Sam Winchester finally convinced his older brother to allow him to have one for himself. Dean is less than enthused about having of those things around his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corresponding Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the brilliant Bellacatbee who write the pet's verse. a wonderful, sexy, fluffy pet verse and it made me wanna do a version of my own. If you had ever read the pet's verse by Bellacatbee then you will see her influence on the universe they live in here but with my own twists!! There needs to be more Pet!Angels out there!

“No, no way Sammy.” 

Dean muttered when he spotted the younger Winchester from the corner of his eye, not even having to bother look away from his show to know what his over grown beast of a brother was about to ask him. Dean also did not bother when he heard Sam give a frustrated groan and watched him drag his hands over his face.

“C'mon Dean! This isn’t fair! This is my house too and Its not like you will have to take care of him or anything!” Sam whined, his voice taking on that high octave he liked to take when he was nagging.

“Him?” Dean snorted, taking another swig of cool beer with a little sigh.

“Sounds like you already have it picked out. I'm not gonna go upstairs and find feathers all over the place am I?” The elder Winchester growled out and gave his younger brother a suspicious glare.

“No! God Dean, give me some credit will ya? Seriously though, let me have one! I have been saving my money from the restaurant and its not like they require much after you adopt! Hell, when they get bigger they even help around the house. Pleas Dean, you wont even notice its here.” Sam was all but on his knees by this point, begging like a five year old.

Dean rolled his eyes and glared at his, supposed-to-be collage age, baby brother.

“Sammy, we have been over this a thousand times… You’re so wrapped up in school and your part time job that your hardly ever home! They may not need much but they do require some care... you can’t just leave it constantly, I sure as hell won’t be taking care of it.”

Since Sam was using his toddler voice, Dean decided to lower his own tone and use what they both liked to call Dean's 'Dad voice'. Normally, Dean tended to win these arguments when he started in with the 'dad voice' but today, Sam seemed oddly prepared. The younger brother just grinned a little and shrugged.

“Stanford just opened up a new day care center and now encourages the students to bring them along. Apparently students have been having better test scores with them around; and my boss loves them! I had mentioned to her I might be getting one and she flipped. She has hers at the restaurant all the time, good for business I guess. I can bring it along with me everywhere and it will have someone to play with. It’s perfect.”

Damn.

All that lawyer stuff must be starting to sink into that mop head of his finally. He was not entirely sure, but Dean swore that Sammy just used the 'dad voice' on him now, his face the picture of a rational adult blowing holes in his big brothers arguments. Dean was running out of excuses, that 'being gone all the time' was his best defense and Sam finally blew through it. Figures Stanford would ruin his day once again but now Sammy seems to have enlisted his manger in an unknowing solider in Sam's 'I’m gonna get my way Army.' Dean could feel himself loosing this long fought battle, one he’s been fighting his brother ever since they moved to California and Sammy got his first up close look at the nation’s most popular pet.

Angels.

Angels appeared seemingly out of nowhere about fifteen years ago on the arm of the Hollywood elite and the world went nuts. At first they were pets for only the top most elite, costing in the up wards of millions for one man sized bird thing to follow you around and dote on you. However, in the last few years the price of these bizarre creatures had dropped down to something the average Joe could afford, prices heading some where in the low thousands, and even cheaper if you decided to adopt an older one. They were perfect pets, quite, clean, helpful for those who needed it, and just lived to be loved and return that love.

Dean just thought they were creepy.

They looked like humans but did not speak, at least not in a language any human understood. Instead they chirped, twittered, and cooed like birds to each other and their humans when happy, but have been known to make more mammal sounds like growls and hisses when agitated. They could be trained too, able to do tricks and simple chores and have been seen assisting their owners in one way or the other. Dean had seen it a few times back home, an angel assisting their owner with some bags of groceries or helping around the yard work. But in California it was everywhere! Angels constantly by their human's side either assisting in some way or just being close and giving little purrs of contentment. Owners liked to dress them up like people even, in fancy clothing and collars once it was decided that even if they were animals, letting them go around naked seemed a bit improper given that their anatomy was still very human looking. Entire stores were dedicated to them; big and more extravagant then any pet store ever conceived and filled with not just clothing, but accessories, care products and toys of anything an angel could ever want. 

Their douchbag neighbor Alexander had himself a tall male angel with sandy brown wings that went by the name Balthazar, an equally douchbag name for a douchbag pet that belonged to a douchbag neighbor. Dean hated Balthazar and the feeling was mutual from what he could tell. Every morning when he went to get the mail that tall Angel bastard seemed to be outside waiting, glowering at him from his spot on his master’s stoop. He would always hiss at Dean and flash his great sandy wings threateningly at the elder Winchester every damn time he wandered too close. Dean swears on his life, he can see the smarmy bastard smirk over his masters shoulder when he runs to Alexander for comfort after Dean yells at him and some how always ends up the monster in these situations. Which of course he was crazy to think, Balthazar was an animal... there was no way he could possibly be doing it just to rattle Dean's chains; least that’s what everyone keeps telling him.

And Sam wanted one of those things more than anything.

“Well don’t you seem to have everything all figured out, but come on Sammy, you really want one of those things around the place? Where the hell would we even keep it? You have seen how big some of them get!” Dean pointed out a bit desperately.

Sam just grinned and shrugged. “Thought of that too, I have been clearing out the attic- don’t worry! I put all your stuff in the basement and sold off what I didn’t need any more. They like high places anyway and the attic is perfect. I got it all set up like a bed room now.”

Dean was not sure whether to be horrified or impressed that Sam managed to redo their attic without letting him catch on. He had no idea!

“Geeze Sammy, you really want this thing don’t ya?” Beer long forgotten and completely warm, Dean rested it on the table at his feet and ran a hand over his face. “And you’re absolutely sure? They live a long time man... you'd be stuck with this thing for the rest of your life.” He warned.

Sam just nodded, his own face set sternly.

“Yeah Dean, I know. Believe me, I have done a lot of reading up on this and asked a lot of people. They all say the same thing, that having them is wonderful. I want this Dean, I'm ready for it.” The younger Winchester spoke softly, reaching over to give his brother a reassuring squeeze on the arm to go with his best puppy dog eyes and Dean felt himself caving in.

“Alright... fine. Go get yourself an Angel. But Sammy; I don’t wanna take care of it, I don’t want it in the way and you better keep on your word to take it everywhere with you.” Dean could only grouse out, feeling his temple start to throb a little. Sam gave a little whoop of victory and threw his arms up as he stood to do his little 'I got my way' dance. 

God how Dean hated that dance.

Trying to ignore his moose brother as he did a little spin behind the couch and go back to the show, he almost did not hear Sam when he spoke next.

“Yes! I knew I'd get you today! That's why I made an appointment at the sanctuary for tomorrow morning so be ready to get up kinda early.”

Dean almost choked on his totally warm and flat beer.

“What?! Why me? This is gonna be your fricking pet.”

Sam shook his head and shrugged. “Sorry Dean, we are a two person house hold and all house members need to be interviewed for the adoption. Ya know, making sure its gonna be a good home and a safe place. Besides, don't you wanna have some say in which one gets picked?”

No, he did not wanna be involved with that at all. Dean gave a little sigh and abandoned any hope to finish his beer in peace before he got up and left it on the table and went to grab his coat.

“Look, I'll go with you tomorrow and even play nice with the angel people to make sure you get your little ball of feathers; but right now, I need to go take a walk.” He didn’t sound angry, just tired as he strolled past his brother and out the front door.

   
One thing Dean did love about California, was the constantly nice weather. Even in mid October all you needed was the lightest jacket and a thin tee shirt to be comfortable. Dean reached into his coat pocket to snag his last pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He had been promising Sammy he would quit for some time now, but with the stress of the move, his new job, and Sam going to law school, he just could not bring himself to give up the nasty habit just yet. However, he had cut down considerably, but today felt like it had been especially stressful.

Dean had not even gotten his first puff of that sweet release when a soft rustling drew his attention to their neighbors little town house. Balthazar was sitting on his favorite spot, feet tucked gracefully underneath as he watched Dean with narrowed eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up just the slightest bit.

With the relaxed way the angel sat, Dean could almost picture him with a glass of scotch in one hand and making little snarky comments about Dean's plaid over coat and oil stained jeans. Of course that was an insane notion; the only noise that came out of the Angel was a soft growl that Dean could pick up even on his side of the fence and a gentle rusting of feathers.

“The hell you look'in at ya over grown parakeet?” Dean snapped.

Balthazar only seemed to be even more smug if that was possible. His feathers fluffed up a bit before he rose to his feet in one fluid motion that just gave Dean a very unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He watched as the Angel made a show of adjusting his expensive V-neck shirt and designer jeans (all made by expensive douche angel stores) before jumping off his little perch and sauntering back into his own home.

The whole thing just seemed too human. 

It was like the angel was trying to convey just how unsavory he found Dean and how much better he was by comparison. Oh how Dean hated Balthazar. When they first moved in a few months back, Dean had tried to point out these rather strange behaviors that were coming, from what he was told, were animals. Sam just shrugged and said that Balthazar looks like he has been living with Alexander a long time and Angels tended to pick up on the habits and traits of their owners. They have been known to mimic as well.

Of course that explanation made all too much sense when Sam tried to introduce himself and Dean to their California hipster neighbor. Alexander loved to look down his nose at the Winchesters and make snarky little passive aggressive comments whenever he happened to catch Dean coming home from work at the body shop or Sam from the restaurant.

Dean hated Alexander too. He and Balthazar deserved each other.

Giving his jacket a little tug, Dean set off down the row of little town houses, hoping to just circle the neighborhood and smoke his cigarette in peace. Of course he felt the Angel watching him from the window of his home the entire way until he turned out of sight.

Their neighborhood was surprisingly nice with Balthazar and Alexander aside. A nice quite settlement of town houses that was not too far from the collage but far enough to avoid the more rowdy bunch of collage kids. As he walked down the little street he could see a few kids running about their yards, shouting and throwing a ball around. It made Dean smile as he watched casually, thinking back to when he and Sammy used to do the same thing when they were kids.

A flash of feathers interrupted the memory when he saw what looked like a third kid came bounding out of the house to run about and play with the other two. Apparently the Johnson’s got themselves a new angel, a little blond thing with blue tipped wings. Dean hung back by the trees and watched while he smoked, thinking about how it won’t be too long before hes got one of the exact same things running around his house.

At first glance, young angels looked like children, but there was always something off about them. Their limbs seemed too developed and sturdy, their faces lacked true roundness of youth, not to mention these goofy chicken wings that poke out of their backs. Sure they 'looked' young but Dean always got that not right feeling when he saw them.

The Johnson’s seemed happy though, all the kids playing easily with their pet while it made its happy little chirps and purrs. Dean left quickly when it looked over in his direction. Already feeling like a creeper for watching, the last thing he wanted was that Angel to get the impression he was a threat. Dean had no desire to have a repeat of the incident a few weeks ago when some woman's harmless looking Angel took Dean's flirting as a threat and damn near took his head off.

Angels may look all soft and feathery delicate, but their bones were as strong as steel and they could be fearsome when they wanted to be. He was unhurt for the most part but the whole incident just turned him off from approaching anyone he saw with something feathery following close behind. Sadly, it meant Dean had been single ever since they moved here. 

Another turn down another street before Dean stopped in front of a modest little house with the most flourished garden he had ever seen. Mrs. Heartman lived just a couple blocks from Dean and Sam but both boys seemed to go out of their way to visit at least once a week. They had stumbled upon her by accident when they explored their neighborhood and Dean of course got draw in by the scent of homemade pie.

She was a kind old widower who enjoyed seeing the boys as much as they loved coming over for fresh cookies and sweet teas; her only company besides them was her loyal old angel, Joshua. If there was ever an angel Dean would actually like, it would be Joshua. He was older than any Angel Dean had ever seen but he was told it was because Joshua was taken in by Mrs. Heartman and angels did this freaky thing were they would age to match their owner. Some kind of bonding thing, Sam had said. It was why Angel's were rarely adopted out to the elderly or the terminally sick. It was considered unfair to the Angel to live such a short life or have to live a half a life if their owner dies so soon after they bond. Of course there were therapy angels, ones that lived in hospitals or nursing homes so no one would be deprived of an angels love.

Joshua was currently sitting on his owners front porch swing, swaying easily in the cool October air. He suddenly perked up and noticed Dean well before Dean would think he should with his old eyes. Dean grinned and waved at the old angel and Joshua smiled back, mimicking Dean's wave when the man approached the front steps.

 

“Hey Joshua. is Mrs. Heartman home?”

Dean felt a little stupid for asking, it was not like Joshua would understand his words or even respond but Joshua always seemed a bit smarter than most angels he met and Dean always figured it did not hurt to speak to them like people sometimes. Of course Joshua said noting, just watched Dean curiously for a minute before making a quite 'churring' noise and getting up to walk back into the house.

Not even a moment later, Mrs. Heartman came outside to see who her visitor was. She smiled brightly and waved her hand.

“Oh hello, Dean! I did not expect to see you today since I had not started baking.” She giggled a little at her own joke, making Joshua purr in contentment at the sound. She waved her hand toward the house.

“Come on in boy, I’ll make you some tea. Oh and while you are here, do you mind looking my kitchen sink? The garbage disposal has been making the most god-awful noise.” She sighed, waving her hands in the air in exasperation. Dean grinned and nodded, hopping the little fence that lead up to the sweet old woman's house and trotting after her inside.

Mrs. Heartmans house was just as warm and inviting as the old woman and her angel. Everything was covered in little cutesie statuettes and colorful flowers, all fresh from the back garden. Photographs just about covered every inch of the flowery wall paper of her home, some of them are faded black and white and go all the way to more recent ones of her and Joshua.

Dean always liked to look them over from his spot at the table while the sweet old woman brought him a variety of sweets and some homemade sweet tea.

“So Mr. Winchester, what brought you over today?” She smiled when she placed the plate of cookies in front of her young house guest and he immediately dived in, perfectly comfortable. Dean just shrugged and took a bite of a perfect chocolate chip cookie.

“Sammy finally talked me into letting him have an angel.” He got out around his mouthful.

Both Joshua and Mrs. Heartman looked surprised. She knew perfectly well, Dean's feelings on angels were not always the best. He liked Joshua and vice versa, but that seemed to be were the fondness ended.

“Oh well, how exciting! Angels are wonderful Dean, Sam will be very happy. You will have to be sure to bring the little darling over when it arrives.” She said carefully, pouring two glasses of sweet tea, not missing the pained look that flashed across her young friends face.

“Yea, I guess... Apparently Stanford is encouraging students to bring them to school and his boss at the restaurant really loves them and would let Sam bring his with him...” Dean sipped his tea and glanced over to Joshua, who was still sitting quietly at his spot at the table, watching him speak.

“Dunno how I feel about it. I mean you and Joshua are the only angel, slash, angel owner I even like. Most of the time it seems like the damn things hate me.” Joshua perked up at his name and Dean grinned, nodding in his direction. “Yea, I like you big guy.” He affirmed to the old angel, making Joshua give another contented purr.

Mrs. Heartman gave a little chuckle and reached over to place her hand upon her angels and caused the affectionate purring to be directed her way.

“I wonder though Dean, if it is because you do not like angels or rather you worry that you will be replaced by one. Angels are lifelong companions, Sam will have his angel at his side till the very end, but you should not feel like this is a bad thing. You will always come first to your baby brother.”

Had anyone else suggested that Dean might be jealous of his brothers soon-to-be pet, he would have dropped them on the street. However, Mrs. Heartmans words were kind and unassuming, just trying to provide some comfort and Dean felt his inner walls break down a little.

“I... I know that... it’s just well... I see the way you and your angel are.” he glanced to their hands, holding each other carefully. “Hell, even my neighbor’s angel seems to really love him for some reason... I just don’t really... see the appeal. But, Sam wants it so badly and I guess I’m having a hard time understanding why.” He shrugged, looking back at his cookie and tea, hoping he did not offend.

He didn’t of course. Mrs. Heartman just laughed a little and shrugged.

“I did not see the appeal at first either, but when I found myself peering into the window of that sanctuary just on a whim and saw my Joshua, I knew immediately that this was the thing to make my life whole again. Of course I do not think Sam wants an angel to make his life whole, he has you and your mother and father back home but I think he wants one for the same reason many people want them, to feel like their family is more... complete. Not just for himself, but for you as well. This angel will be Sam's, but keep in mind Dean, angels just seem to bring happiness wherever they reside.”

Joshua was watching his master closely, an expression so warm on his face that Dean would swear he understood what was being said. He watched Joshua's old gray wings shift and flutter a little, a sign of happiness and contentment.

“Everything will be alright Dean, your brother loves you and noting will ever change that. You might even find you like having an angel around your home. Joshua is very helpful around here, my garden has never looked more beautiful. ” She sighed a little and stood up to clear away her now empty glass of tea then went over to straighten out Joshua's feathers a bit.

Dean just watched her fret over her old companion lovingly, not missing the way she moved about him. It was never said out loud, but Mrs. Heartman treated her angel more like her deceased husband rather than her pet. Dean was never sure if he felt completely comfortable with that but never mentioned on it. No way was he ever gonna give up on Mrs. Heartmans baking.

“Alright my boy, perhaps you would take a look at my sink now?”

   
Dean ended up back home just before the sun was about go to down. Thankfully, there was no Balthazar waiting to bother him on Alexander's front steps and quickly slipped into the house before that changed.

“Sam, I'm back.” Dean announced, taking off his coat and tossing it to the floor.

When he got no response, Dean began to wonder if maybe Sam had gone out as well. That theory was dismissed when he heard a loud thumping coming from the attic followed by some curses. Dean sighed and made his way up stairs to go help his massive beast brother before he hurt himself.

Dean climbed up the ladder that lead to their attic and caught his baby brother glaring viciously at the wall where he was attempting to nail a picture of an open field to the wall. Sam looked over when he heard his brother laughing at his expense.

“The hell you doin up here, Sammy?” He sighed, looking around his apparently refurbished attic. Sam was not kidding when he said he had been doing work up here. The once musty storage space has been transformed into a cozy little dormitory with lush rugs rolled out on the hard wood floors and the walls painted a soft blue color. A space heater in the far corner heated up the little attic to a cozy level that would be perfect for anyone living up there. Sam growled at the hammer that dare assault his fingers. Dean noticed his brother’s line of sight and laughed at his expense but still made sure he was alright.

“Sorry Dean, I had hoped to be finished before you got back. I figure you went over to Mrs. Heartman's right? She rope you into some yard work this time?” Sam chuckled, shaking the pain out of his hand.

“House work actually, Had to fix a messed up garbage disposable. So is this what you meant by fixing up the attic? Geeshe Sammy, when did you find time to do all of this?” Dean sighed, going over to finish putting up the printed painting for his brother.

Sam just shrugged and took a seat on the plush carpet laid out on the attic floor, crossing his ankles and watching his brother finish the work he started. “Usually when you were at work. Just a little at a time really. We had a lot of floor space up here, its pretty perfect for an angel really.”

Dean was thankful his back was to his brother so he would not see him wince.

“Yea Sammy, looks like you went all out. You really do want this dontcha?” He turned to give his brother a serious look, after making sure the painting was at least sitting straight.

“Yes Dean, I really do. Ya know though, you might like having one around here too, just try and give it a chance, will ya?”

Dean sat down across from his brother and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

   
“Fine Sammy... I'll try. Just stop giving me that goddamn kicked puppy look. Also, if you want me to be wearing something clean and nice for the sanctuary interviewers then you better get to doin my laundry bitch.”

Sam grinned and stood up quickly, making sure to push Dean down before he could get to his own feet.

“Fine. Jerk.”                   

Sam ducked out of the way when Dean grabbed a bright rubber ball and chucked it at his brother’s head. They raced back down the little ladder and continued to shove and playfully argue with each other for the remainder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to FennecFox777 on tumblr for editing this!! She is my spirit bro and i have to pass along all my feels to her first. She also came up with the title!


End file.
